


Scared Me

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Annika (she’s really just mentioned, though.)Anyway! This was actually what I wrote for a prompt for a prompt thing on AS. Decided I want to upload this one here too.





	Scared Me

A-Yang yawned and rolled around in the bed, then finally got up. He hummed quietly as he went to Mau’s room. He got the three year old up, then looked to the hallway. His eighteen year old girl was out there. He’d found her when she was about twelve. He had no idea where her parents were, she wouldn’t tell him. Now, he didn’t want to know, didn’t want to find them. Anyhow, he greeted her then returned to Mau. Once the little boy was ready, he carried him out. They made their way to the kitchen, already smelling food.  
  
He hummed to the child to put him in a serene sort of state. He then turned his attention to his two husbands. He saw the look on A-Chen’s face, growling in warning...He turned his attention then to the food. He began to feed the toddler, getting that done. He then began to eat his own food, nearly choking... “A-Chen, stop...” he growled to the one offending him. He hummed to the child, then ate again. It seemed like he’d get his peace after that warning. However, he soon felt wandering fingers again...trying to tickle him.  
  
This kept going on, warning growls always to follow. Finally, he seemed to lose it, snapping “Stop it!” This startled Mau into whimpering, which soon became crying. “Shh, shh, hush little one; it’s okay,” A-Yang told the boy. He gave A-Chen a harsh glare, then moved away. He hummed and sang quietly to the child. Mau soon calmed down, relaxing more into his hold. It was summer, so there was no school, of course. Jeshika looked up at the same time as her dads. They all heard the car outside the house, and she called bye to them.  
  
A-Yang continued to hold and sing quietly to the boy. When A-Chen came over to try to apologize, he was ignored. He kissed A-Yang’s head, and was met with the same result. He continued trying, but kept being ignored. Finally, A-Yang handed Mau to A-Lan, and went to the bedroom. He locked himself in the bathroom...While he was in there, A-Chen and A-Lan had a discussion. A-Lan called Jing up, asking her to come get Mau. She talked to Annika, and said yes. A-Lan hung up, and nodded to A-Chen, before looking at Mau.  
  
The child squealed and smiled up at his one father. A-Lan smiled back, lifting him up and kissing his head gently. The boy giggled and clapped a bit, then squeaked. A-Chen had put a hand on the child’s back. A-Chen smiled gently at the boy, kissing him too. He then backed up, and they went back to waiting. Finally, there was a knock at the door. A-Chen was the one to open the door for Jing. She smiled as she stepped in, hugging each man in turn. She then took the child, and hummed to him as they left.  
  
The guys then set to work with A-Chen’s plan, revenge, whatever. A-Yang was still in the room, though out of the bathroom. He jerked as he heard A-Lan yelling for him...He knew the man never yelled unless something was really wrong. He rushed out of the room, therefore. He rushed to where he heard A-Lan. He froze in his tracks as he saw A-Chen... “W-What, what happened, what...?” he babbled. His legs couldn’t seem to support him, and he fell. A-Lan noticed him start shaking, and flinched when A-Yang screamed...  
  
A-Chen was immediately up and at A-Yang’s side, grabbing him. He brought him out of the panic attack, then hushed him. “Quit crying, don’t cry; I’m fine, see?” A-Chen said. “You scared me, looking like that...” A-Yang huffed. “Yeah, I’m sorry, won’t happen again. I feel horrible...” he said, letting A-Lan clean the stuff off his eyes and throat. It wasn’t even real, it was Halloween liquid. Liquid, or what have you, but it had scared him...  
  
They were definitely not doing that again, never again. They took him to the bedroom to make out, as an apology.  
  


end


End file.
